1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet waste collection apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new canine waste collection apparatus for providing a location where canine pets can deposit their waste so that the waste is collected in a convenient location for easy disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet waste collection apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet waste collection apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,930 by Casmira; U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,302 by Walter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,464 by Mutter; U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,223 by Winborn, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,523 by Coleman; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,333.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new canine waste collection apparatus. The inventive device includes a base having a cavity therein and a top opening and a side opening into the cavity. A screen covers the top opening to prevent passage of objects greater than a predetermined size through the top opening. A drawer with an open top is slidably inserted through the side opening into the cavity.
In these respects, the canine waste collection apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a location where canine pets can deposit their waste so that the waste is collected in a convenient location for easy disposal.